una sola boda
by FridaRockstar
Summary: Que pasa cuando Manny le pide matrimonio a Frida, pero su padre la obliga a casarse con otro...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten este capítulo…**

**___________________________________________-________________**

¡No quiero esta boda¡

1:un anillo y un compromiso inesperado::

Han pasado 7 años desde que Manny y Frida eran amigos, a los 14 se hicieron novios y todos estos 7 años han sido de un ¨algo más que amigos¨ hasta esta noche que todo, todo iba a cambiar, lo malo es que por mala suerte el padre sobre protector de Frida los iba a estar espiando…

-Frida…

-¿si Manny?

-tu sabes que somos novios…

-si Manny, ¡los mejores¡

-bueno pues…

-Manny ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

Manny, nervioso pero a la vez feliz tomo aire, se arrodillo ante Frida ,saco una cajita negra y la abrió:

-Frida, quisieras hacer a este niño el más feliz del mundo, casándote conmigo?

Frida estaba impresionada, ante ella veía un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro en medio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su padre salió de los arbustos en los que se escondía y le grito a Manny:  
-¡ni te atrevas Rivera¡-y con un tono serio dijo-ella ya está comprometida

-¡¿Qué?¡-gritaron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo- yo no estoy comprometida

-pues ahora lo estas-le dijo a su hija susurrándole en el oído aunque Manny había escuchado

-¿ves este listón negro que tiene mi hija en el cuello?-le pregunto el Sr. Suarez a Manny

-si

-pues este es un listón de compromiso

Frida rodo los ojos, sabía que ese listón se lo habías regalado Manny a los 18, solo que él no se acordaba por que había peleado con el Doctor Tamarindo- ¡CHI-PO-TLE¡-como sea , y él había perdido la memoria pues este le había lanzado un coche justo en la cabeza, Frida prefirió no decir nada así que mejor pregunto:

-¿y con quien estoy comprometida?

- ¿a caso no te acuerdas de Diego García?

-ja¡ el tipo que conocí en secundaria? El es un patético niño rico, comparado con mi Manny…-al decir esto Frida abrazo a Manny con mucho cariño y él se ruborizo

-el te protegerá de todo peligro, además de pagar nuestras deudas, además no estarás mas en peligro, como con este patán

-pero papa, yo debo tomar mis propias decisiones

-mija, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que no salgas con patanes como este patan,!como esta basura¡

-¡ya basta¡ para que sepas Manny es… es lo más lindo, hermoso y bueno que le ha pasado a mi vida, y me voy a casar con él, tu siempre arruinas mis citas con el no dejare que arruines mi vida con ese tonto, ¡déjame en paz¡-

Su padre estaba muy enojado con su hija, siempre protegía a Manny, siempre le hablaba de que era el tal niño maravilla, su alma gemela, su razón de vivir, ya estaba harto, no podía aguantar otro insulto así, mientras que Manny estaba muy agradecido así que le dijo:

-muchas gracias Frida-y se acerco para darle un abrazo

-¡se acabo jovencita, estoy harto de que me grites solo para proteger a tu novio, te vas a casar con quien yo te diga quieras o no!-al decir esto Emiliano se fue muy enojado a su casa y Frida empezó a llorar, Manny trato de consolarla, abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo:

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

**____________________________________________________________:¿y qué tal quedo? Creo que fui muy dramática, bueno, si voy a seguir escribiendo la de ¨La Tigresa de las Nieves y el rescate de Manny¨ solo que se me ocurrió esta historia de repente, y podía dejarla, era tan interesante y dramática. Espero sus reviews, gracias…**


	2. ni creas que la volveras a ver Rivera

:! Ni creas que la volverás a ver Rivera:

Cuando Frida llego a su casa escucho a sus padres hablando sobre lo que había pasado:

-pero Emiliano, ella quiere casarse con Manny, no podemos quitarle su felicidad casarla con un niño rico para tan solo pagar nuestras deudas

-pero Carmela, no ves el daño que le puede hacer a nuestra hija, además esas deudas nos están matando

-pero nosotros no somos para elegir su vida… además ella ama a Manny y…

-!ni lo menciones¡ ese niño solo le causa problemas

-pero…

-si papá no puedes elegir mi vida… y si piensan hacer eso ¡ni siquiera me busquen¡

Frida se fue sollozando de la casa y se dirigió hacia la Casa del Macho para tan solo llegar a ver a Manny… pero sus padres y sus hermanas la venían siguiendo

-¡Manny¡

-¡Frida¡

Frida fue corriendo a los brazos de Manny y rompió a llorar:

-Manny, no quiero que nos separen

-¿de qué hablas?

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emiliano entro:

-¡ya estuvo, despídete de el Frida nos vamos a Jalisco¡

-¡no, déjame en paz¡

Frida sujetada a los hombros de Manny, le dijo:

-Manny, por favor , no me olvides

-¡Frida no te vayas¡

-lo siento…

-¡y ni creas que la volverás a ver Rivera¡

Emiliano cerró la puerta de golpe y Manny se quedo desconsolado y triste, María intento consolarlo:

-no te preocupes Manny seguro la volverás a ver pronto…

Y no pudo…

Después Granpapi:

-Manny, yo se que extrañas a Frida… se cómo se siente

-¿en serio?

-si, ella nos acompañaba en los robos y en las cosas ,malas que hacíamos, también inventaba excusas para que no nos regañaran

No pudo… incluso Manny y Granpapi empezaron a llorar…

Y por ultimo Rodolfo:

-Manny, yo se que te duele, pero debes resistir, así somos los héroes

-pero todavía extrañas a mamá

No pudo… Rodolfo solito empezó a llorar

Nada podía consolar a Manny excepto Frida…


End file.
